


Show him the Light

by Penguiduck



Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: As a priestess in search of a dear old friend, you hire the Greil Mercenaries as an escort to Goldoa. You meet an array of interesting characters, but the only who happens to capture your heart is their master tactician. He, however, must learn to trust his heart before he can learn to live, and you plan to help him.[Reader X Soren] A one-shot.
Relationships: Soren (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Series: The Fire Emblem Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443868
Kudos: 24





	Show him the Light

**Author's Note:**

> So I started The Fire Emblem Collection well over ten years ago, a series of quality reader-inserts for one of my favorite video games. I've posted on a couple of other archives, but I figured that since Fire Emblem is popular here on AO3, I might as well add what I have here. I will be posting as time permits. These one-shots are fulfilled requests made by friends and fellow readers. **I am not openly taking requests right now, but I may in the future.** I will only take requests through my monthly raffle, which I've linked to below.
> 
> Obviously, my writing has improved and changed over the years, so some of my older works might not be as polished. Apologies. I don't have any intention of going back and editing, but I suppose anything is possible.
> 
> I would like to draw your attention to something I'm trying out to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/50634035). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This will occur monthly.
> 
> This fic was written back in 2009. 
> 
> Please enjoy. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3

"I'm searching for somebody," you explained. "It's been a while since I've last seen her and I'm fairly sure of where she is now--"

Suddenly, the door to the small housing complex burst open, revealing two green-haired men who supported their companion between their two shoulders. You could easily see that the one in the middle had been injured, the blood soaking heavily into roughly wrapped bandages.

"Ike!" Titania called, immediately diverting her attention from you to the others. The woman rushed toward the new arrivals, allowing them through, and indicating at a cot in the corner. "Boyd, Oscar, what in the world happened?"

Before either of the two could answer, another figure appeared at the door. He was femininely handsome, garbed in dark robes with long hair tied in a single tail. His skin was slightly pale, though it had a healthy sheen to it. "Gatrie just said that Rhys and Mist are both gone. They went to a nearby village to see a sickly man." While his tone was calm, you could sense that there was stress in his words.

"Well, goddamit, Soren! Go find them!" one of the green-haired men said. He was dressed casually, his shirt torn in several places, giving him a very rugged appearance. A leather headband was wrapped around his head, keeping his unruly hair from falling into his eyes. He bore an axe which he had left at the door upon entry into the room. "Ike is already half-conscious and he's losing blood quickly!"

"I'll go," the other green-haired man volunteered. He seemed to be much more composed than his counterpart, dressed in a simple armor and riding clothes. "It's faster to the village on horseback." He headed toward the doorway.

Titania nodded at him. "Hurry, Oscar! I'll tend to Ike's wounds with the best of my ability." She knelt down next to Ike on the cot, studying the bloody bandages. "Boyd, what happened?" She deftly began to remove them. 

"We were ambushed by bandits," he explained. "There were just too many of those slug-eating cowards and we couldn't fend all of them off. At least, Ike took shot from an arrow to the chest before we could get rid of all of them. Most of them fled afterward."

You didn't want to interrupt anybody, but you felt the need to extend your invitation. "I can help," you said. All heads turned toward you. "I'm a trained priestess and I know how to work with healing staves." You removed a staff hidden in your own robes. "Please give me some room."

The small crowd parted, allowing you to come close to the cot. You took a look at the swordsman. As you had gathered from what Boyd had said, there was an arrow protruding from Ike's side, and the bandages were only roughly preventing the blood from pouring out of the wound-- of course, it was difficult since the arrow was still lodged in his flesh. You carefully but quickly began to remove the bandages, throwing them aside as you focused upon the arrow. With one swift, deft motion, you managed to pull the arrow out, immediately lifting your staff upwards to minimized blood loss. The correct spell came to mind, and you murmured it in hushed tones, the staff emitting a soft, blue light as your continued to chant.

You felt magic leaving your body, which indicated that the spell was successful. A warm glow filled the nearby area, but the feeling slowly dissipated as your murmuring came to an end. Your eyes fell upon Ike's entirely closed wound. It was healed.

"_____," Titania said, turning toward you. "Thank you; we are in your debt. I have no idea what we would have done had you not been here."

Unlike what Boyd had mentioned earlier about Ike being half-conscious, he was entirely unconscious. The well-toned swordsman was out cold, though you were sure that he would awaken soon enough. "It's not a problem," you replied. "I'm just glad that I could be of some service. It's the Goddess' will after all."

"Goddess' will or not," Boyd began, "You sure saved us a hell of a lot of trouble. I had to admit that I might have been a bit nervous back there, but I knew that we'd get Ike healed up. It was just a matter of fetching Rhys or Mist from the village."

The one named Soren nodded at you. His words weren't particularly friendly, but you could sense that there was some appreciation from him. "And who exactly are you?" he asked, the tone of his voice indicating at nothing more than a mere question.

Titania answered for you. "This is _____. She came wandering to the base about an hour after you had departed, asking if we would be interested in employment. We were discussing the terms of the employment when you suddenly returned with an injured Ike." She glanced over her shoulder at the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. "Anyway, now that we have some time, please continue," she added.

You smiled lightly, figuring that you could afford to wait. "Since you are all back, I may as well speak with your commander once he comes around. It'll save me the effort of explaining everything twice." You had heard of the Greil Mercenaries, and you came here, knowing that they were one of the few mercenary groups that could help you achieve your goal. There was no group better suited for your purposes.

"If that's the case, then I'll show you around," Boyd said. "You might be staying for a day or two until we depart on whatever mission you're giving us." He winked. "Besides, you haven't even met all of the Greil Mercenaries yet. Give us a call once Ike wakes up, alright, Titania?"

The red-haired woman agreed, and you followed Boyd outside.

* * *

"The stables are over there," Boyd said, waving a hand casually at a small building. "We don't have very many horses though... it's mostly just Titania, Oscar and Mist who ride. The rest of us prefer to fight and travel on foot." The tour was nearly finished at this point; you had seen all that there was to see at the base. He glanced back at you with a cheerful glance before taking a deep breath. "Hey, you smell that?" Another breath. "Smells like Mist is done with dinner. You hungry?"

Moments later, you were led back to the kitchen, the first place that Boyd had taken you on your tour. Now, as the two of you peeked inside, you discovered a young girl busy working the stove. "Mist!" Boyd said. "How much longer till dinner?"

Mist turned around, wiping her brow before replying, "Give me another half hour. I want to make something special for the lady who saved Ike today... oh!" She had just noticed your presence. "You must be ______! Titania said that you saved my brother's life... thank you so much." 

"It's was nothing," you assured with a smile. "I just glad that your brother is fine. Has he woken up yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure that he will soon." Mist paused for a while before speaking again. "Rhys said that you're well-taught with the healing arts. Ike's wounds were healed perfectly-- there weren't even any scars. Would you mind me asking who your teacher is?"

You laughed lightheartedly. "The person who I'm searching for taught me everything I know about white magic. She's the reason why I'm hoping your group will be able to help me. I'll explain once Ike comes around."

The young girl returned a smile. "Sounds good to me! I'd better get back to making dinner then. It'll be done soon, and I'm hoping that Ike will be awake before then."

"I'm sure that if he will once he smells food... we haven't had much to eat all day. He's bound to be like a starving bear," Boyd commented in well-natured humor.

"I feel like I _am_ a starving bear." You turned to see that the commander of the Greil Mercenaries made his presence in the kitchen. He stood tall, his well muscled arms folded carelessly across his chest. "Hey, you're _____, aren't you? We met earlier, though I wasn't quite conscious at the time."

You could only smile at this. "Not to worry; I'm sure we don't need introductions anymore. Are you feeling alright?"

"Thanks to you."

"No need to thank me. I was just doing what any priestess would have done. It's what the Goddess wants me to do, and the reason why I decided to pursue the healing arts."

"Either way, it was a huge stroke of luck that you were here, especially when our other two healers had gone to another village." Ike nodded toward his sister. "Mist, we'll be outside. Ring the bell for us when dinner is finished." He then looked at you. "Everyone else is gathered outside... why don't I introduce you to the rest of the Greil Mercenaries while waiting to eat?"

Boyd said, "She's met most everyone. I'm not that terrible a tour guide, you know."

"Oh no," you comforted. "You were a wonderful tour guide, but I'm sure that there are several people who I haven't met yet." You would eventually need to get to know these people anyway, especially if you were going to successfully hire them. And so you were led outside.

* * *

There were those you had already met-- Titania, Boyd, Soren, Mist and Oscar. Now that it was dinner time, more people had gathered at the table. You were introduced to Rhys, the main healer and priest on the Greil Mercenaries team. He was a pious man, gracious and soft-spoken. There was Mia, a perky young woman who was happy to meet you. Then Rolf made his appearance, a gentle boy about Mist's age, the younger brother of Oscar and Boyd. You also met Gatrie, who automatically seemed to take a liking to you because you were female, and Shinon, who appeared to be cold upon first meeting. These were the people who made up the Greil Mercenaries. Indeed, this was a spectrum of personalities and characters.

It wasn't long before dinner was served. You helped Mist with the last of the preparations. The weather was beautiful, even though the sun had begun to set, draping the skies in an array of bright colors. "We haven't eaten outside together in a long time," Mist explained as she gathered bowls, plates and other kitchenware from the cupboards. "But it's really nice having everyone show up at dinner. I think it's thanks to your being here. It seems like everyone wanted to meet you."

"I'm nothing special," you admitted modestly, even with a sheepish laugh. Never before had you been praised so highly in a social aspect. "I guess I'm just the newcomer, the one who everyone is curious about. It doesn't seem like you have many guests around here."

"That may be true, but you also saved our commander. Everyone is probably curious for that reason."

You couldn't argue with that reasoning so you remained quiet as you sliced the casserole that had just been pulled from the oven. "You all must be incredibly close," you noted, "like a family. It seems as though you know each other very well."

Mist shrugged. "More or less. Some of us don't get along as well as we should, but we're always stuck together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take Shinon and Gatrie, for example. They won't outwardly say that they respect Ike, but they do. They were originally here for our dad, though they came back to work under Ike, still a part of the Greil Mercenaries. That says something, doesn't it?" She found a positive response in your face before continuing. "And then there's Soren..."

"Soren?"

Mist nodded. "The one always dressed in dark robes? That's Soren. He's been with us for as long as I can remember, but he doesn't open up much, except to Ike. I don't think you've talked to him much. Just to let you know though, he may seem harsh and apathetic to you, but he's not a bad person. He just doesn't like people very much."

You hadn't paid much attention to Soren since you had arrived, but thanks to Mist's words you now would. He seemed to be an interesting sort of character, and the fact that he was so closed to the world perked your curiosities. You would have to spend some more time getting to know him.

Dinner went by smoothly-- as far as you could tell, everyone seemed to get along well, nothing but topics of pleasant conversation at the table. You kept a wayward eye on Soren, but he was quiet, just as Mist told you he was. He rarely engaged in conversation with anyone. In fact, he appeared to be more interested in observing others as opposed to talking with them.

After the meal, Ike waited for most everyone to leave the benches set up outside. Soren and Titania were the only ones left. "_____, Titania is my deputy commander, Soren is my strategist. They're always with me when I discuss things with potential employers. Tell me about this mission of yours."

You inhaled, beginning with very basic information. "I'm searching for someone," you said. "She was a teacher to me. In fact, she taught me everything that I know about the healing arts, and she's the reason why I've taken the path to becoming a priestess."

Titania nodded. "I can understand why she's important to you, but we're going to need more information than that if you're hoping to hire us."

"She currently..." You were reluctant to say it, afraid that the Greil Mercenaries might not approve. "She currently lives in Goldoa."

This seemed to surprise them all, including Soren-- this was the first flicker of any emotion that you saw in his eyes. "Goldoa?" he asked. "There's no chance that the dragons will let you across the border."

"That was under King Dheginsea's rule," you corrected gently. "Now that Kurthnaga has taken up the throne, I'm sure that the policies will hold differently."

"_____ has a point," Titania said. "However, I have one question to ask you. You happen to know more than the average beorc would understand. I'm assuming that you're searching for a laguz... why? There are few laguz who know magic; in fact, I don't know of any. Who exactly is this person you're looking for?"

"I know that Greil Mercenaries has been involved with the laguz as well. Maybe she's familiar to you? Her name is Almedha." She was the sister of the current King of Goldoa, and was once married to Mad King Ashnard-- few would not know who you spoke of. It was your relationship with her that had you worried; surely, these people, no matter how kind, would be curious for more information.

It seemed that they all had to do a double take. "You know Almedha?" Ike asked, his eyes widening in surprise. "We traveled with her for a while. You do realize that she was married to Ashnard years back?"

You gave him a nod. "She's also a princess of Goldoa. I know these things. She and I were friends when I met her in Daein... however, with the discovery of her son Pelleas and all that had gone on, I never really had the chance to say goodbye to her. I feel like our short-lived relationship never had a closure."

Ike looked at you with a stern gaze. "I see," he finally said. "And you want to hire us to escort you to Goldoa, is that right?"

"It is. I don't have much, but whatever cost you ask, I'm willing to pay it."

"Seeing as I very possibly owe you my life, I'm hardly in any position to refuse." Ike laughed heartily. "We'll do it, and not only because of what happened earlier today. I have a feeling that this employment will have a positive affect on all of us. And don't worry about payment; we'll figure something out eventually."

Soren raised a concern. "Are you sure about this, Ike? I think that the Greil Mercenaries are better suited for something more than a mere escort."

"We did the same for Elincia when she was a princess," Titania reminded.

"That was different." Soren remained adamant. "At that point, accepting the terms of employment was in our favor, and if I remember correctly, we were left with little choice, seeing as Daein wanted her head on a platter. This mission doesn't seem like it will pay well, nor will it provide us with any other benefits. We're _mercenaries_, not escorts."

"I don't see the harm in it," Ike finalized. "_____ asks us for help, and we're well off enough to lend her a hand. Besides, we do have friends in Goldoa." And the decision was made. You were to leave with the Greil Mercenaries tomorrow at dawn.

* * *

The journey itself wasn't unpleasant. There were a few bandits, a few rogue groups along the way, but the Greil Mercenaries fended them off easily enough. It was a long stretch of land to overcome; however, you had no time limitations so the pace was set at a comfortable one.

You had begun to develop tight relationships with those you were traveling with. For the most part, you got along with everybody, and no one seemed to have any problem with your presence among the group. Of course, some were naturally more distant, but you supposed that it was because of an aspect of their personalities. For example, Shinon kept to himself, usually running off during breaks and rests to do whatever he did in the surrounding area. He seemed to be happy, being left alone and all. 

And then there was Soren; the sage had peaked an interest in you. He appeared to be younger than what you supposed he actually was. You weren't ignorant of the mark on his forehead. He was one of the branded-- you were sure of it. The mark was different than a Spirit Charmer's... in reality, there was little difference, but it took someone with knowledge and a careful eye to distinguish the two apart.

"Soren?" you asked one night. Most everyone else had wandered into their respective tents. Soren, however, was outside, most likely studying the stars. "Can I ask you something?"

He turned to look at you. "What do you need?" His tone wasn't particularly welcoming, but it didn't drive you away either.

So you came closer, taking a seat next to him on a large rock. "That mark on your forehead..." you began, trailing off as you thought about how to word your question.

"Yes, I know it exists," he replied in an almost mocking voice.

You blushed, wondering how stupid you must have sounded. "What I meant to say is that I realize it's a branded mark--"

"--does it bother you?" There was an edge in his voice.

The reaction was so sudden that you were caught off-guard. "No, no!" you tried to redeem yourself. "I was only curious about your relationship with everyone else in the Greil Mercenaries... do they know?"

"You're treading in dangerous waters," Soren warned, though he continued. "Many think that this mark is a simple birthmark or even sign that I am a Spirit Charmer. How did you come to understand the difference? You're not a branded yourself." He didn't seem to be angry, though he was slightly upset at this topic. You were simply glad that he didn't entirely shrug off your queries.

"I did research," you admitted. "I was originally curious about the mark on Almedha's forehead, and I learned that she is from the dragon clan of Goldoa. In my research, however, I stumbled upon a scroll, teaching the differences between the various marks. The one you bear isn't anything like a Spirt Charmer would have."

He did nothing but extend a nod. There was a moment of silence between the two of you. "Why does it matter?" he asked afterward.

"Why does what matter?"

"Everything." Soren's voice rose in the quiet night. "I am a product that violates the sacred unities that the Goddess originally intended." Now he wasn't entirely talking to you... it was as though he was speaking to the world. "I'm an abomination, a disgrace to life in and of itself! It's repulsive."

You were surprised at this outburst, but you entirely disagreed with it. For a moment, you regretted bringing up such a sensitive topic. "Do you really think that?"

"The world thinks that."

"Well, the world is wrong." You studied him carefully. "People are afraid of what they don't understand, and it's that fear that propels them to become so cruel."

Soren's gaze found yours as he stared at you in disbelief. "Why?" he asked. "Why are you so intent on proving the world wrong?"

"And why do you believe them so quickly?" you countered. "You're just like everyone else, and that's a fact. Beorc, laguz, even the branded... we live on the same land, breathe the same air; we live and love in the same manner, with the same affections. In the end, our hearts are the same-- they all beat similarly, though in our different walks of life. No one should be punished for living."

"Regardless of what you may think, the world will still continue to fear the branded, and people will still treat them with disrespect and think of them as repulsive slime." As he heaved himself from the boulder he had taken a seat on, he sighed. "The only thing you can offer me is pity. I don't want that."

You slipped off of the rock, staring at him as he left for the night. "I'm not trying to give you pity!" you explained, announcing your intentions in hushed tones so that you wouldn't wake anyone else. "But in order to change the views of others, you first have to change your own. You can't fight for what you don't believe in."

As you said this, he stopped for a few moments, as though soaking in the information you had just presented to him. However, he didn't respond, eventually walking away and into the night.

"I don't know the life you lived, Soren," you said underneath your breath. "I do know that it must have been difficult for you, to have been conditioned to hate what you are, but the fact that you do feel this remorse means that the branded have hearts just like beorc or laguz. You and I are the same as everybody else... you just have yet to realize it."

* * *

"King Kurthnaga, it's been a while." Ike greeted the dragon king with a curt respect, what one would expect from him. "How is Goldoa?"

"General Ike, it's wonderful to see you again. Well met," the dragon king replied, extending his arms in a friendly gesture.

Ike blinked, though he regained his composure soon enough. "You don't have to call me that. I'm no longer the general-- the war is over. I'm back to being a commander again." There was no resentment, no sadness in his voice. He must have enjoyed being a mercenary more than having power or riches. "Ike will do just fine."

"If you say so," Kurthnaga said, briskly changing the subject. "Goldoa is faring well. There are still political stresses due to the changes in tradition from the time my father ruled... but these are important and necessary changes."

"Understandable," Titania said. "It's only natural that opening up the borders is strange to those of Goldoa. The borders have been closed for as long as they can remember"

A laugh escaped the dragon king's lips. "I hope that they will grow to enjoy the company of visitors. Perhaps you would be willing to stay for a short period of time? The dragons are eager to share their hospitability."

"Oh!" Mist exclaimed. "Ike, staying with the dragons of Goldoa! That would be exciting!"

"It will be a first as well," Kurthnaga assured.

With a positive answer from Commander Ike, your group agreed to stay for a short while, perhaps a week or two. From the looks of things, it seemed like it was going to be a pleasant stay.

* * *

"Are you doing alright, Soren?" you asked after having several hours to settle down and unpack what few belongings you owned. The scenery in Goldoa was beautiful, and it seemed that the sage had come out to explore the land. This was the first time that you had talked to him since that night, and you wanted to make sure that he wasn't bothered by the shared conversation.

He nodded. "I'm fine." Soren turned to look at you, studying your eyes for several moments before continuing. "Why is it that you care so much?" His voice held no aggression.

Care so much? You never thought about it that way... you had always thought of your concerns as normal, mostly because no one had ever questioned them before. You were working as a priestess, someone who devoted her life to helping others. "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

He shook his head in a mock-irritated way. "You always seem so concerned for the well-being and feelings of others. Why?"

"I... well, it's normal for me. I think that people always need to feel loved, to know that they matter to someone else. It's only natural to want to be appreciated and to realize that one is in another person's thoughts. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No." A brief pause. "You may actually be right." You noted that he didn't say that you _were_ right. He only mentioned it as a possibility. Soren took a deep breath, leaning upon the rail of the porch. "I don't understand you entirely, but I've put some thought into what you said the other night."

"And..?"

"I've never met anyone who shared the same views as you before, at least not someone who announces them so outwardly."

You blinked, tilting your head to the side in a puzzled manner. "I'm not sure whether you�re saying that in a derogatory way or not."

"I'm not."

You couldn't help but laugh, catching him off guard. "If you say so, Soren." He didn't seem convinced so you kept talking. "You know, I think that you would feel more comfortable with yourself if you first thought about your parents... do you know who they are?" Silence. You realized that you had crossed a dangerous line. "I'm sorry... you obviously aren't comfortable with this. I apologize; I should mind my own business." You gathered yourself, deciding that it would be best to leave him alone for the time being.

Soren, although you didn't quite see him as you jogged off, wasn't upset at all... he was merely contemplating your ideas. He mentally argued with himself, trying to sort out your intentions and reasons for doing what you did. In the end, he could only come up with few answers, all of which were quite dubious to him.

Meanwhile, you had reached your destination so you were off to find Almedha. With the help of a guide, you found her easily. The two of you greeted one another with a slightly formal hello. You were not the closest of friends, not like sisters or anything of that sort. However, you had a profound respect for her because of what she had taught you about the healing arts.

"Almedha," you said. "I want ask you something... Titania told me that the laguz are not well-suited for magic. Why is it that you are so adept at the healing arts?"

She had to think about it for a bit before responding. "I taught myself. You know that after my marriage with Ashnard, I was stripped of my powers as a laguz. I had to learn something else to pass the time. And so I delved deep into the art of white magic and healing. I never did do well with offensive magic, but healing was something I could do. It's not something that I showed many people so few know about my skills."

You nodded, smoothing out your priestess robes. "I'm glad that you've shared your talents with me... they've proved to be useful."

"How are you doing now, _____?" 

"Nothing much has changed to be honest," you admitted. "But I do feel like I've had the opportunity to expand my knowledge with what you've originally taught me. I now work at an abbey with several priestesses and nuns."

Almedha looked surprised. "You've dedicated your life to saving those of others? That's nothing less than what I would have expected of you." There seemed to be a subtle disappointment laced in her voice.

"What's wrong with it?" you asked.

"Nothing," she said. "But you've always been the selfless type, unlike myself." She sighed, as though remembering past happenings. "You're a beautiful girl, _____. I only wish that you would do something for yourself for once."

You didn't know how to respond. The abbey was your life... you had spent so long helping others, easing the pains of those who could not otherwise afford medical treatment. You did what you could for them, and it was their happiness and cries of joy that gave you fulfillment in life. "I did do something for myself, Almedha. I found you. I've been wanting to thank you for years, and now I've had the chance to do it. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Teaching you was something that I enjoyed." She paused for a second, wondering whether she should continue. "They called him Mad King Ashnard for a reason. When I lost my son... I was grief-stricken. You were someone who I could pour my efforts into."

"I know that I could never replace your son..." you said apologetically, almost gingerly. "But I am glad that I had you as a teacher. You've changed my life..." 

A sad smile blossomed upon her lips. "I'd hope that you wouldn't make a son... you're more of a daughter, if anything. You kept me somewhat sane during the years."

You felt as though you needed to comfort her. Losing her son was something that you had known about for a while, and you had heard that Pelleas was not truly the heir to Daein's throne. Her heart must have been broken twice. "Have you had any luck, since then..?"

Almedha contemplated how to answer your question. "Please keep quiet about this, but I have found my son."

You raised an eyebrow, happy for her but concerned for her reluctance. "Really? Does he know?"

"No," she replied. "He is a prince of Goldoa and the heir to Daein's throne. I thought it wise to not tell him, or there would be much political turmoil. He travels with you."

_Soren..!_ you automatically thought. You suggested his name, only to receive a positive response. "It really is him then..?" Regardless of potential political turmoil, however, you disagreed with Almedha's way of looking at things. "Don't you think he deserves to know about his heritage, about his parents, his birthrights?"

"And what do I have to share with him? That his father mercilessly slaughtered thousands of innocents? That his mother was stripped of her powers? That it was because of us that he suffers so?"

Your hopes fell, knowing that she was right in some way. On the one hand, you still felt like he deserved to know the truth. From what you had gathered, he wanted to know his parents, to understand the circumstances of his birth that separated them. On the other hand, would he be unhappy with the truth? "But he's so lost..." you commented. "He's been kept so long in the dark... only you can show him the light." You wished him happiness, and hoped that Almedha would give it to him.

Almedha seemed to contemplate your words in a spell of surprise at what you said, but soon excused herself, claiming that she had something to attend to. She did assure you that she would see you again during the course of your stay. Naturally, you were happy at this news, though you were left to ponder the current situation with Soren.

* * *

You sat on the porch at dusk, admiring the intricate designs along the building the dragons had probably spent years developing. It was beautiful, captivating your attentions for the time being. A small sigh escaped from your lips as your mind brought you back into reality. Soren was an interesting character, and you wanted to help him, but that would only work if he allowed you to do so.

Someone cleared his throat. You turned your head to see that Soren had made his appearance. Although you opened your mouth to say something, he held out his hand, indicating for you to let him speak. "I talked with Almedha."

Surprise took you, but you remained silent.

"I never thought that I would ever find out... but she told me." He seemed to be in a state of confusion, as though he wasn't sure what to think or feel. All he knew was that he had just been presented with new information, facts that wouldn't change anything except for his own thoughts. Soren sat down next to you, his eyes averted from yours. He was staring into the sunset, as though it would answer his questions.

Suddenly, you felt a certain guilt wash over you. What if you had damaged him? Almedha was older than you, and much wiser. Maybe she was doing him a favor by not telling him the circumstances of his birth. You should have known better than to be so naive; the truth wasn't necessarily what everyone needed or wanted to hear.

A silence consumed the both of you. You wanted to give him time to think for himself, to ponder what to do with this new information that was presented to him. He was the heir of Daein and a dragon prince. This was so much nobler than the life that he currently led as a tactician. Would he want to stay in Goldoa? Or would he prefer to rightfully claim Daein's throne? Would he want to change his life at all?

You had gathered that Soren was terrible when it came to emotions. He was a master on the battlefield, both in strategy and in sheer magical prowess, but this... perhaps after all that he had experienced, he had grown cold and stoic to the world. This news was something that he was not prepared for on this journey, and maybe not on any journey. He did not seem like the sort to openly search for such information. Almedha's claim shocked him.

"Soren..?" you asked gingerly. "Are you..?"

He stole a sideways glance, and it was as though he was brought back to reality. "I'm fine. Don't let it trouble you." He remained where he was, unmoving even as a light wind briskly washed through the porch. "...I now know."

"Did you even want to know..?" You were afraid that his answer might be a negative one, but it was important that you understood him.

Soren breathed in, exhaling slowly. "It doesn't make a difference," he finally said.

"Don't lie to me," you responded. "Discovering your heritage obviously has had an effect on you." You shook your head with a sigh. "You don't always have to hide these things, Soren. This is what your friends are for. You live behind a wall of bricks and stones, never allowing anyone to breach its heights. This is the part of you that I don't understand... how do you live with yourself? You feel pain, experience emotions just like us all, but you don't share them. You don't let others mediate your pain. I don't know how you manage."

He never took his eyes off of you as you spoke, and when you finished, there was a brief pause on his part before he began. "I manage because I have to." Soren stood up, walking a few steps toward the rail of the porch. He stared at the mountains, those overshadowed with colors from the sunset that would disappear in a matter of minutes, once the stars have made their presence known.

"But you don't have to let it hurt so much..." you added softly. "You don't have to carry these burdens by yourself."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" His voiced was laced with a sadness that you had never heard from him before, but at the same time, you understood it. You were empathetic enough to feel the same sadness that had manifested in his heart all of these years, and you had the strongest urge to heal it.

That was what you did-- you were a priestess, a healer. And while you were only trained to heal the physical wounds, you did well with pains of the heart and soul. "Listen to yourself. Listen to your heart and what it tells you to do." You rose from the bench, taking slow steps till you stood next to him.

Soren concentrated, but he was overwhelmed by your instructions. "I... I don't know how. You say it like it should come naturally, but it doesn't."

Had he really hidden from his emotions for this long? Did he forget how to listen to and obey his passions? A small smile touched your lips. You would have to be patient with him, but you would eventually teach him; as long as he was willing to learn, he was not a lost cause. "Here," you said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. At first he seemed wary of your hand, but he eventually relaxed. "Let's put it this way-- you now know about your heritage and who your parents are. Does that change your view of anything?"

"It only makes me wonder how events would have played out had I found out sooner."

"But that's entirely hypothetical," you countered. "What matters is the present and the future. There's no sense in beating yourself for what may or may not have happened in the past because you have no control over it."

"Hm." Soren shifted his gaze to look at you. "What would you think?"

"What would I think?"

He nodded. "If you were in my shoes, what would you think? What would you choose?"

You shrugged lightly,. "Well, I would first be wondering about my future. There's no sense in living in the past... your parents are who they are, and there's nothing about that that you can change. So that moves you onto the next problem-- you're a dragon prince and the heir to Daein. There are three paths you can take: reclaiming Daein's throne, remaining here in Goldoa with your family, or continuing your life with the Greil Mercenaries." You smiled. "And I'd choose whichever one would make me happiest."

Soren chose not to reply so you continued, "Forget about duty, forget about the life you would have lived. Choose what means the most to you right now. Your decision should be what makes you happiest; it is a choice that you must live with after all." You knew that Almedha wanted her son back, but this was not her decision to make. This was Soren's life, not hers.

It seemed like he replied without hesitation, "I choose to stay with Ike and the Greil Mercenaries. It is the only decent life I have ever known, and only decent life that I suspect I ever will."

"Then that's your decision," you assured. "As long as you're happy."

Soren then surprised you with a question of his own. "And what of you? You seem so confident in your abilities and choices... what will you choose to do with your life?"

"Well," you began. "As we promised King Kurthnaga, I'll stay for the duration of his extended hospitality. At that point, I'll end up leaving with the rest of you." You weren't entirely sure what he was looking for as an answer so you simply responded to the best of your ability. Soren didn't seem like the type to ask about people's lives simply for the heck of it. No, there was a reason why he was doing this.

"And once we reach Crimea?" he persisted.

You exchanged glances with him. "I'll probably return to the abbey to continue my life's work... why?"

"Greil Mercenaries will miss you. That's all." You noticed that he did not say that _he_ would miss you. He said that the mercenaries would, and as much as you enjoyed your time with the mercenaries, you hoped that there was a shred of mutual interest between you and Soren.

You decided to take a chance. "You mean you'll miss me?" A light tinge of pink spread across his cheeks. He was so awkward that you found it to be adorable; to avoid an uncomfortable silence, you laughed. "That's one way of letting your heart be in charge."

At this point, the sun had set, allowing the moon to hang luminously in the dark skies. Just like the dusk, it was a lovely sight to behold. Soren exhaled. "I still don't understand how you can be so open� not to mention, able to read people so well."  
"It's a gift," you said, a smile upon your lips. "If you trust yourself and your emotions, you'll eventually learn how to do it too." You figured that it was safe for you to advance, if only slightly. Your hand found his. "If you wouldn't mind, I have time. I could stay with the Greil Mercenaries for a while once reaching Crimea."

His eyes glanced at your entwined hands, and you were happy that he did nothing to remove his own hand. He then found your eyes. "I would like that very much."

The night skies draped above the two of you, standing on the porch. Perhaps you felt it was more romantic than it actually was, but if you hadn't known better, you would have thought that the moon and stars approved.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!


End file.
